1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an online time dimmer and more specifically to one featuring adjustment of illumination and setting of time that could economize on electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dimmer features the adjustment of the luminance of a lighting load. Prior art dimmers make use of a handler (for instance: knob) explicitly set up on the shell to adjust resistance of an internal variable resistor, which in turn controls the adjustment of the luminance of a lighting load. However, the prior art dimmers feature merely the adjustment of the luminance. Once the luminance is adjusted to certain brightness, the brightness is kept unchanged and also not possible to be extinguished automatically. This single feature will disable the versatility of the use in some occasions. A common scenario, for instance: some people make use of full brightness of a lighting load to peruse a magazine before sleeping, dim brightness at the moment of falling into a sleep, and no luminance at all about one or two hours after sleeping. There is no need for any lighting for being fast asleep (many people are always used to the darkness for a sudden waking). And a further expectation is for saving electricity. Actually, quite many are already asleep before adjusting the light into dim brightness, where this group of people deadly calls for the dimmer with automatic extinguishment for saving electric energy. Besides, some like to keep indoor lights lightened (full brightness or half brightness) when they are absent, and they desire that the light will completely be extinguished for some hours later on, which could pretend a false impression that someone is in the room. However, the demands of the aforementioned scenarios are not satisfied with the current prior art dimmers featuring merely adjusting luminance. During extensive depression of economy and an upsurge of environmental protection, people extremely care about energy saving for the use of electric appliances. A dimmer featuring not only adjustment of luminance but setting of time and conforming to the demands of various circumstances and energy saving is the ideal of this invention.